Kyon's Boredom
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: Itsuki x Kyon -- Kyon's solution to his boredom was not exactly the best decision, especially when he's sitting next to a certain esper... Inspired by the fanfic Handy Help, written by irmess


_This is my first time writing a fanfic.  
I was inspired by another fanfic based on a similar premise. But because the story stopped early (oh, the suspense!) and the author didn't go into the details (ahem...you know what kind of details) and said she'd leave those details up to whomever else wants to write, I decided to recreate the whole situation and write a story that had those details we've been craving for. ;) _

Kyon's Boredom

Attending the school assembly to hear the new headmaster's speech was not how Kyon would have liked to start his day. And as though being woken up by his sister pouncing on him at 6:30 in the morning wasn't bad enough, having to run into _the_ esper at the school gate was just plain annoying. The boy, always seemingly in a good mood, had his usual plastic smile on. This greatly disturbed Kyon, and he wondered if Itsuki's mouth would ever fall off from smiling that much.

"Morning, Kyon," Itsuki beamed.

"Mmp, morning…" Kyon muttered back. He paused for a moment before walking past the school gate. "You've been standing there this whole time?"

"Yes, I was waiting for Suzumiya-san," Itsuki replied. "She said she wanted to discuss something with me early this morning before the assembly, but alas, I think she may have forgotten and had gone ahead instead."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well, she did ask me to come an hour early, so it was quite a surprise to not find her here by now," Itsuki chuckled, scratching the side of his head, seemingly puzzled.

"You know how Haruhi is. That girl's whims change more than the number of costumes she puts on poor Asahina. And clearly, she once again does not consider the feelings of others and probably stood you up 'cause something more interesting happened to catch her attention this morning," Kyon said matter-of-fact.

"Heh, that's true. Then I guess I should go on ahead with you then." Itsuki smiled more brightly. Kyon wondered if he should be appalled or disgusted.

The two began walking together towards the large building where the assembly was held when Kyon remembered that he had left one of his books in the clubroom the day before. He had planned to pick it up after the headmaster's speech, but judging by the distance from the assembly to the clubroom and then to his classroom, he figured that he better grab the book now as he still had some time left before the assembly began.

"Hey, Koizumi, I need to grab something from the clubroom. I'll see you later," Kyon said and, without giving Itsuki a chance to respond, ran off in the direction of the clubroom.

Once he grabbed his book, he quickly ran back towards the assembly. Upon seeing most of the seats taken in the large hall as he walked through the side doors, Kyon realized that he had misjudged the amount of time he actually had left. The old headmaster had already walked towards the podium up front on stage, and Kyon nervously began searching for a place to sit. Much to his relief (or disdain), he saw a hand waving in the back corner. Kyon walked towards it and saw a few empty seats surrounding the owner of the hand.

"Thought you might be arriving late," Itsuki smiled, patting the seat on his left.

"Er, thanks for saving me a seat," Kyon replied wearily. Although he would have preferred to sit farther away from the esper who was always talking too closely and had no sense of personal space, he decided that it would be rude considering Itsuki had been thoughtful enough to save him a seat (despite there obviously being more than one empty seat, and why did he decide to sit in the corner?).

The old headmaster began, speaking on how he enjoyed running the school for so many years, how important it was to…_blah blah blah…_the introduction of the new headmaster…_blah blah blah…_new headmaster said he will try his best to live up to everyone's expectations and fulfill the dreams of the previous headmaster…_blah blah blah_…

Kyon's mind began to wonder among the various flourished words and the slight droning coming through the speakers. His head bobbed up and down as he tried his best to not fall asleep during what he considered to be one of the most boring speeches he had ever heard despite the number of flowery words the new headmaster was throwing out.

Yawning, he turned his head to the right and saw Itsuki, his face completely serious, staring intently at the new headmaster. His ears were perked as though to drink in as many of the words that were flowing out of the new headmaster's mouth.

Kyon was amused at this rare sight considering Itsuki barely dropped his façade, and then directed his attention back to the front.

The speech drew out endlessly, and Kyon began to move uncomfortably in his seat. He decided to finally just take a nap to catch up on the much needed sleep his little sister deprived him of this morning. But the new headmaster's voice, completely monotonous, was so boring that it actually kept Kyon _from_ falling asleep. Kyon then gave up and let his eyes wonder across the vast number of students in front of him. Some were bobbing their heads as well, trying hard to pay attention to the speaker. There was one that was completely slumped over on his lap.

It felt like an hour had gone by already, and Kyon was desperate for something to happen before the boredom beat him to death.

_I wonder how Haruhi is handling this. _

He looked across the room again and unexpectedly caught sight of a familiar beauty sitting next to Tsuruya.

_Asahina…_

A small smile crept up on Kyon's usually stoic face as his eyes glazed over the time traveler. She was only a couple rows in front of him near the center, but close enough for Kyon to see her nearly perfect profile. His eyes wondered towards her large chest protruding ever so nicely out of her school uniform. Kyon breathed in as he took in the beautiful figure and suddenly found the solution to his boredom.

He glanced around nervously. He was already in the back row and in the farthest corner. Only empty seats surrounded him, except for the one taken by the esper boy sitting right next to him. Kyon glanced furtively to his right. Itsuki's eyes were completely fixed on the speaker, no different from probably what seemed to already be an hour ago. His chin rested on both of his hands, mouth completely shut with no hint of the usual plastic smile.

Kyon took a deep breath. He felt the pit of his stomach churn as his hands began to reach towards his belt. He was about to do something completely indecent, and in public, at his school, hidden behind the hundreds of high school students in front of him, during the speech of the new headmaster. But he had to relieve himself of the boredom, and enjoying the site of the lovely Asahina would do the trick.

All he had to do was imagine the large set of melons underneath the attractive girl's uniform and all thoughts of hesitation vanished.

He began to unbuckle his belt, slowly and quietly as to not draw any attention to himself. His fingers secretly undid the button and began pulling down the zipper, which ended up making more noise then he would have liked.

He froze and took a quick glance around him. No one was noticing, and Itsuki's eyes were still completely plastered to the front.

With a deep breath, Kyon undid the zipper completely and pushed the front part of his boxers slightly down. His hand slipped in and began pulling out the throbbing membrane when another hand suddenly clasped over his own.

Kyon gasped quietly and bit into his lip to prevent himself from making any sound. His heart pounded fiercely as though it was about to burst through his chest. Immediately turning his head to the right, he found a familiar smiling face staring right back at him.

"Quite inappropriate at this time, don't you think?" the esper whispered with an innocent smile, his finger brushing lightly against Kyon's manhood.

Kyon shuddered at the slight touch. He didn't know what to do. Should he throw Itsuki's hand off away from his? But that may attract unwanted attention from anyone close by.

Staying still didn't seem to be an attractive option either.

At this point, the heat was rising to his face and he was glad that at least the assembly was dim enough to prevent anyone from seeing the extreme redness glowing on his cheeks.

"You're blushing," Itsuki whispered closely, lips brushing up against his ear.

So much for not having anyone notice.

Suddenly, Itsuki's left hand slyly slipped in between Kyon's fingers and what was now beginning to be a highly erect membrane. Itsuki stroked the organ that was crying out for much needed attention and Kyon, by instinct, tried to push the esper's long, soft fingers away.

"S-Stop…" he whispered hoarsely, gasping at each touch.

The esper ignored him and immediately grabbed hold of the whole thing in his hand.

Kyon gritted his teeth quickly to stop the incredibly embarrassing sounds coming out of his throat. He felt the esper's hand go up and down, up and down the shaft of his manhood, clearly enjoying the feel of the skin beneath it. The rhythm of it was nauseating for Kyon as he realizes that another boy was jacking him off.

_Please don't let anyone see. Please don't let anyone see._

He felt Itsuki's stare burning hard into him until it was so unbearable that he had to look up. He caught the esper's usual smile replaced with a smirk, as though in complete amusement. But what disturbed him the most were those eyes – they were sharp, cunning, sly, and completely enjoying every moment of this.

_Think of Asahina, think of Asahina! _Kyon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the hot pleasure that was surrounding his manhood. He didn't want to be turned on by another man's touch, but at the same time, he couldn't escape the esper's skillful hand. So he let his own hands grip both sides of the seat as Itsuki did the job.

_Boobs! I like boobs! Think of Asahina's boobs!_ But it was no use. He was fully aware of the one giving him the pleasure. Itsuki pumped him rhythmically, his long finger occasionally pressing playfully on the tip of the head and drawing circles around it, leaving Kyon shivering and his mind drunk on a wave of confusing emotions.

Kyon gasped more as he felt himself near the verge of falling from his seat and moaning loudly from the uncontrollable pleasure. He contorted his face to suppress any expressions that would give the esper the wrong idea.

But the esper seemed to have read his mind (no surprise there) as he drew his face near Kyon's, hand still stroking up and down the victim's erect membrane, and whispered into his ear, "Kyon…"

The hotness of his breath on the side of his cheeks made Kyon blush even more.

"Stop it," he whispered back through clenched teeth.

"Kyon."

"Sto—"

"Kyon. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He licked his ear.

Kyon's eyes shot wide open.

"You damn fucker –"

Itsuki squeezed Kyon tightly. Kyon bit into his lip again to suppress the gasp at this unexpected reaction. But the hand suddenly began pumping and stroking more fiercely than before.

Kyon breathed heavily as he felt the esper's hand garnering speed and syncing with each breath. He saw a student two rows in front of him begin to slowly turn his head as though he heard something.

Kyon's heart beat rapidly.

_Please…don't look_.

The head was turning towards the left shoulder.

_No._

The boy's sharp, accusing eyes were now more visible.

_Stop!_

His chin was beginning to angle towards Kyon's direction.

_STOP!_

A girl on the boy's left leaned over and whispered something into his ear, and the boy redirected his attention back to the front.

Kyon let out a sigh of relief as though he had been holding his breath throughout the whole ordeal.

"Who were you thinking of?" Itsuki whispered into his ear.

"What?!"

"Was it Suzumiya-san?"

"Koizumi, you bastard—"

"Or was it miss Asahina?"

"Shut—"

"I'm better."

Kyon was taken aback at this unexpected bold statement and turned his head to stare at the esper in complete confusion. The sly smile on Itsuki's face made Kyon immediately look away.

"Kyon," Itsuki continued to whisper. "Kyon..."

Kyon shut his eyes tightly again but to no avail. He couldn't block out the warmth of Itsuki's hand, the esper's hot breath on his neck, the boy's bangs slightly brushing against the right side of his cheek, and the deep, seductive voice that seemed to reach out and touch every part of his body.

Kyon felt a sensation rising down below as Itsuki's hand quickened its pace. His breathing increased even more.

Suddenly, Kyon shuddered as he felt an intense orgasm resonate throughout his entire body.

"Ah…" he gasped quietly.

He opened his eyes, panting slowly and heavily. The sticky wetness was seeping through Itsuki's clutched fingers.

Trying not to breathe too loudly, Kyon watched as Itsuki finally let go of him, pulled out some tissues from his right pocket with his one clean hand and, much to Kyon's surprise, began cleaning Kyon up. Kyon felt his cheeks go red again and another hard-on coming as Itsuki wiped the semen away, bare fingers brushing ever so lightly against Kyon's manhood.

Completely and utterly embarrassed by this, Kyon immediately pushed Itsuki's hand away and began zipping up and buttoning his pants quickly. Cold sweat dripped down the sides of his forehead as a realization of what just happened began weighing down heavily on his shoulders. He felt Itsuki pause and tilt his head in amusement as he watched the nervous boy next to him buckle his belt while trying hard to avoid any eye contact.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This did not just happen._ Kyon repeatedly told himself in vain. _I did not just come in another guy's hand!_

"Please welcome me for the rest of the year, and I promise you that I will…" the new headmaster was finishing up the last part of his speech. Kyon looked up just as everyone began applauding and preparing to stand up.

He felt a hard pat on his back and turned around to see the once again fake smiling esper who had stood up by now.

"See you in the clubroom after school," Itsuki beamed, flashing his biggest smile. He turned around and walked away, stuffing the used tissue into his pocket as though nothing had happened and it was just another typical day.

For a minute, Kyon stared at the back of the esper as he disappeared among the large crowd exiting out the doors.

Kyon then slumped forward onto his lap, utterly defeated.

This was one of the worst mornings of his life.


End file.
